Crushes plus Online equals love
by Purpleshipper07
Summary: Ok, this is really just one of those fanfics that uses online for there characters to fall in love. Well, it's not as exciting as it sounds but it's actually really interesting. Don't believe me? Read this one and we'll find out. Amourshipping and mentions of twinleafshipping and hoennshipping (rated T for possible swearing that's likely not to happen)
1. Chapter 1: OOPS!

**Hey guys! So, this is my second fanfic and I just want to say that I made this fanfic because I was inspired by this other fanfic called** ** _I don't go by the name of Gray._** **In this fanfic, I would have some ideas from the fanfic I just mentioned so, thank you for inspiring me! Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

 **Third Person's POV:**

Serena sighed. She went to her laptop so she could go into a chatroom to chat with her new friend May. She typed in her email address and without checking if it was right, she entered it and she started chatting right away.

 ** _QueenofKalos logged on_**

 ** _Champion logged on_**

 _'What an unusual name for May'_ Serena thought but she shook it off. Her friend was still her friend no matter what username she has.

 _ **QueenofKalos: Hey May! It's me!**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: May? MAY?**_

 _ **Champion: Errr, I'm sorry but I'm not May**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Wait, you're not? Oh, I most of typed her email address wrong. I'm very sorry. I need to go and chat with my friend now.**_

 _ **QueenofKalos logged off**_

 _ **Champion: Now I wonder why she's talking about my cousin. Meh. Most be another May.**_

 _'I can't believe I typed the wrong address! I didn't even know that can even happen!'_ Serena scolded herself. This time she typed the email address again and made sure it was right. When she confirmed it was right, she was chatting right away.

 _ **QueenofKalos logged on**_

 ** _Contestlover logged on_**

 _'Now that sounds more like a username for May'_ Serena thought as she chatted.

 _ **Contestlover: This has to be Serena, right?**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Yep, it is!**_

 _ **Contestlover: Good. I thought you were somebody else.**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Contestlover: Well, I accidentally typed it wrong and I chatted with a different person**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Oh hey! That happened to me too.**_

Serena giggled. _'I can't believe both of us did the same thing!'_

 _ **Contestlover: HAHA! What a coincidence!  
**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: I know right!**_

 _ **Contestlover: Anyways, what's up?**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Nothing, just chatting with a friend**_

 _ **Contestlover: Which is me, right? It's not like you have any other friends online**_

 ** _QueenofKalos: Are you saying that I have no friends!  
_**

 ** _Contestlover: N-no! It's just I can't imagine you typing someone other then me!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Well! I am!_**

 _'Wait, what am I doing? Who am I going to chat with?'_ Serena thought until she realized, _'Oh wait, I could just chat with that other guy!'_

 _ **Contestlover: So, who are you chatting with then?**_

 ** _QueenofKalos: What do you mean?  
_**

 ** _Contestlover: Username_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Umm give me a sec._**

Serena then goes to her older chat with the other guy and takes a picture

 _ **QueenofKalos: Let me send it to you**_

 _ **Contestlover: M'kay**_

 **QueenofKalos sends Contestlover a picture**

 _ **Contestlover: HMMMM**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: What's wrong**_

 _ **Contestlover: Nothing, I just thought I know this person somehow**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: That's just weird May**_

 _ **Contestlover: Don't judge me!**_

 _ **Contestlover: Hey Serena, are you chatting with that person know?  
**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: What are you talking about?  
**_

 _ **Contestlover: You know, the person that you say you're chatting with**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Oh, him?  
**_

 _ **Contestlover: Yeah, him**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: yes**_

 _ **Contestlover: I don't believe you. Send me a picture tomorrow at school and I'll believe you.**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Hmph! Fine**_

 _ **QueenofKalos logged off**_

 _'Why am I-'_ Serena thought until she was interuppted by a "HONEY! BREAKFAST IS READY!" and she yelled an "OK MOM, I'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS IN ONE MINUTE!" _'Looks like I'll be chatting with this guy later'_ and then she stood up and left.

 **Did you think that was the end? Well, it's not so continue reading people!**

 **The next day at Pokemon high:  
**

 **?'s POV:**

 _'Hmmm, I wonder who that girl was?'_ "Hey Ash!" a bluenette, blond and another blond said in unison. "Oh, hi guys!" I said with a smile. "So, Ash what's up?" The blond asked then said "Tell me or I'll fine you!" "Umm, nothing Barry. Nothing's really going on right now. I mean it is only morning." Dawn says. "I wasn't talking to you Dawn!" Barry replied. "Well, it doesn't matter! I have free rights and I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Dawn teases, making the blond even more confused. "Why do you have free rights? As if a girl with blue hair wasn't enough!" Barry retorted (Btw, sorry to all those girls and boys that have blue hair! If you were offended then I'm really sorry! I actually like the colour blue mixed in with hair so ummm, yeah. I'm very sorry if I offended you!). "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Dawn yelled angrily. "N-Nothing, oh precious supreme leader Dawn." Barry stuttered while shaking. "Hmph, that's what I thought." Dawn says. "U-umm, guys?" Serena says stuttering. "WHAT IS IT?" Dawn and Barry yell at her while I -being the gentleman- says "What's up?" "Well, the bell just rang and we're going to be late!" Serena says while biting her lip afterwards. "Oh no! Let's go Barry! You know what happens when we're late for _her_!" Dawn says with a worried look. "Y-yeah let's go!" Barry says while running and at the same time dragging her. "Well, let's get to class, Serena! I don't want to be late." I said to her with a grin. She nods back and starts running. This girl's a natural! Then I chase after still wondering on who that girl was.

 **After school...**

 **Ash's POV:**

 _Time to start chatting! Let's see who I want to chat with today. You know what, I can actually chat with that person from before so I could get to know her a bit more. My curiosity is killing me!_ So, I log in and started chatting with the mysterious girl.

 **Little Bonus (would not really apply with the story)**

 _ **Champion logged in**_

 _ **QueenofKalos logged in**_

 ** _QueenofKalos: Hmm? Oh, it's you again_**

 ** _Champion: What, not happy to chat with me?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: What? No, I'm just, umm never mind. Besides, who are you? Why are you chatting with me?_**

 ** _Champion: Question 1: I'm Ash and what's your name? Question 2: Because I want to know who you are_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Ash! Hey, I know you!  
_**

 ** _Champion: Really, you do? Then what's your name?  
_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I'm not telling you! You have to find out!_**

 _She plays hard-to-get huh?_

 _ **Champion: Give me a hint.**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: My username**_

 _QueenofKalos? Queen of Kalos? Kalos! There's only 1 person I know from Kalos!  
_

 ** _Champion: you're Serena, aren't you?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: *insert victory music here* Good job! You guessed correctly! Now you have a prize!_**

 ** _Champion: What is it?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: The end of this chapter! So stay tuned for Ash's prize! Later!_**

 **Hey guys! Liked what I did there. I guess Im kinda having Serena break the fourth wall-ish. Anyways, I will have more characters and more romance soon! Until then, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: TOO MUCH INVITING!

**Hey guys! Sorry if it might have took long for me to upload a chapter (well, I mean it was actually 3 days since then so anyways) so I hope you like this chapter! And that little bonus I added at the end of the previous chapter (bonus was Ash and Serena both knew who they were!) anyways plz enjoy and review!**

 **Serena's POV:**

 _'What do I do? What do I do? I'm so bored and May isn't on. I really hope I get them to group chat soon. I'm really bored.'_

 **Ding!**

 _'Huh? Is someone online! Finally!'_ I go to check who's online on my laptop. When I look, I sigh a disappointed sigh. _'No one's really on :( Except that other guy I chatted with earlier. Should I chat or not? To chat or not to chat? Meh, why not?'_ So, I clicked on his username, clicked on the chatting symbol (which is a small little computer, oddly enough) and I start chatting with him/her.

 _ **Champion logged on**_

 _ **QueenofKalos logged on**_

 _ **Champion: Hi! It's been a while**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Yeah...**_

 _ **Champion: Ummm, hold on I'm going to invite a friend of mine.**_

 _ **Champion invited EnergeticBarry**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Hmmm?**_

 _'Why do I feel like I heard that name before. What ever.'_ I thought while then continued chatting.

 _ **Champion: Meet EnergeticBarry, the stupidest of the stupidest**_

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Take that back or I'll fine you!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos and Champion sends a picture of a sweatdrop to EnergeticBarry_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Hey, could I invite someone?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: who?_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Just my friend_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry invites TopCoordinator_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: WHAT DO YOU WANT BARRY!_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: EDEEJEIDODOUHDOHFO_**

 ** _Champion: Is he too scared that he can't even type properly?_**

 _'That's cute'_ I giggled.

 _ **TopCoordinator: Umm, sorry very, look why did you invite me**_

 _ **EnergeticBarry: Well, I want you to meet a "friend" of Champion**_

 ** _TopCoordinator: Who is it?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Me! Hi!_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: Oh, hi! Very sorry about my outburst earlier. I was about to chat with a different person and he just invited me. The more I clicked no, the more it came so I finally clicked yes._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: That's hilarious!_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: But the thing you got to question is why he invited me anyway_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: ..._**

 ** _Champion: Haha!  
_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I bet he's blushing right now_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: No, I'm not!_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: Yeah, whatever._**

 **DING!** _'Huh?'_ I go to check on my friends and sure enough May's was there. Might as well invite her.

 _ **QueenofKalos: Hey guys I'm going to invite someone in ok?**_

 ** _Everyone:_** _ **Sure**_

 _ **QueenofKalos invited Contestlover**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Hi Contestlover!  
**_

 _ **Contestlover: Hi, but you don't need to use our usernames you know we know each other**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Yeah, but ummm... this is a group chat of strangers**_

 _ **EnergeticBarry: Do you not trust us Queen?**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: yeah, sorry I barely trust you because you never know who's on an account.**_

 _ **TopCoordinator: Ohhhh, safety protocols. You look after yourself! I respect that**_

 _ **EnergeticBarry: YEAH you're right..**_

 ** _Contestlover: Anyways, do you think I could invite someone?_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: WHY IS THERE SO MUCH INVITING!?  
_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: *sweatdrop*_**

 ** _Contestlover: UMMMMM, whatever I'll just invite her_**

 _'A her, huh? Guess she's inviting a girl'_ I thought. Then, I stretch from a long day of chatting and then I continue chatting.

 _ **Contestlover invites Sapphireloves?**_

 _ **Sapphireloves?: Hey whats up sis?  
**_

 _ **Contestlover: Are you still looking for him?  
**_

 _ **Sapphireloves?: Yes! I confessed to him because he was such a sissy so he might as well tell me if he feels the same!**_

 **(BTW, This is me the author and I just want to say that I'm now bringing in Franticshipping so yeah, proceed reading)**

 _ **Champion: WHOA! WHOA! What's going on here?**_

 _ **Contestlover: Oh right, well, ummm, do you want me to explain it or?  
**_

 _ **Sapphireloves?: I might as well tell them since it's my problem. Ok, this would be a long story so are you up for the challenge, sissys?**_

 ** _Champion: Sure, I'd like it too if you do more detailing in the story_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: Sure, I'm up for it._**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: I am too!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: So am I!  
_**

 ** _Contestlover: And even though I heard this story 5 times already, I'm up to it._**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: It all started when..._**

 **(Btw, I'm pretty sure everyone knows the story but if you don't know it then, well, go search it up, ok?)**

 _ **Sapphireloves?: And that's how he just, left me, and I'm still looking for him to this day. Any questions?  
**_

 ** _TopCoordinator: What did he look like?_**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: White with a red striped hat and a black and red shirt, and red eyes. Or, at least that's what he looked liked when I met him. Any other questions?_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: What was his name?  
_**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: Ruby... I think, because of his red eyes. Any other questions?_**

 _'I feel like I heard that name somewhere. Yeah, maybe a name in school. IDK.'_ I thought until I was interrupted by my mom, "Honey! Dinner is ready!" "COMING!" I yelled to her and quickly chatted

 _ **QueenofKalos: Ok, guys I gtg so I'll chat with you guys tomorrow, M'kay?**_

And then, I logged out eating my dinner while I ponder on where I heard the name "Ruby"

 **The next day (at school, high school)**

 **Serena's POV:  
**

Where have I heard Ruby before? I know that I really know who he is. _Damn!_ Mysteries is something I'm not good at. Wait! White cap, black and red shirt, ruby eyes. OMG! I know who he is! I can't wait till after school to tell all of them! But for now, I'm going to talk with my friends.

 **Third Person's POV:**

Serena ran over to Ash, Dawn and Barry. She didn't meet May because she was inside the school's library, as usual. Anyways, Serena shouted a "HI GUYS!" and waved. They waved back and said "HI!" and afterwards talking about something. Serena tilted her head in confusion. _'What are they talking about'_ she thought, then said "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" "Oh nothing." Ash said. He didn't like lying to the girl but he didn't think she would know what they were talking about. Serena hmphed. Then said, "Hmmm, errr ok. So what do you guys want to talk about?" Barry, Dawn and Ash said, "What do you want to talk about?" "OK, look seriously guys! Something is up! Why do you keep on acting weird and you STILL talk like you're in a quartet." (Btw, bad word incoming -author) "That's not the right word to use dumbass!" Someone far, far away said. "I don't care" She replied.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I know something's up. So, what's up?" Serena asked them. "Ok Serena look, Me and Barry and Dawn aren't kidding. We weren't talking about anything except on how stupid Barry is." "Says the one who has the lowest grades imaginable." Barry muttered. "So, do you believe me, Serena?" Ash said while looking into her eyes and holding her hands. They moved closer and closer until, **DING! DING! DING!** _'Goddamit, we were so close.'_ Serena thought while letting go of Ash's hands and pulled away. "DAMN IT! STUPID SCHOOL BELL RUINING EVERYTHING!" Barry yelled while Dawn sliently agreed. Then, Dawn hit him in the head. Barry rubbed his head and said "Oww, what was that for?" "You're being to loud!" Dawn said. "Anyways, guys, let's go." Ash said and he started to leave, cursing under his breath because he agreed with Barry." Serena just sighed. Then, everyone left and piled into the school."

 **~X~**

 **So, guys, that's the end of the 2nd chapter. I'm very sorry if I took too long to upload this chapter. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you can't wait to find out how Serena knows Ruby and how all of the romances are going to happen and as I said before, I am bringing in Franticshipping but I might not, considering how I'll make the story. So, please review and Goodbye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: RUBY! Where are you?

**Hey guys! I'm back with the 3rd chapter to this story and I decided I will have Franticshipping in this story. I'm not actually sure if I might still have Twinleafshipping in the story so if you want me to still have Twinleafshipping plz tell me your comments M'kay? Anyways, plz review and enjoy!**

 **~X~**

Serena's POV (after school):

 _'OMG! I need to tell them that I know who Ruby is! Luckily I have Sapphireloves? as a friend so I hope she's online now!'_ So, I turn on my laptop and checked if Sapphireloves? is on. _'Damnit! She's not online! Well, I mean the only one online is Champion so I guess I might as well chat with him because I'm bored._

 ** _QueenofKalos logged in_**

 ** _Champion logged in_**

 ** _Champion: Oh, Queen. Nice to -CHAT- with you_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Really? Whatever. Hey is your friends online yet? Like TopCoorinator and Energetic... ummmm..._**

 ** _Champion: Barry_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: right them. Are they online?_**

 ** _Champion: Hold on let me check_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: You done checking?_**

 ** _Champion: OHHHH! They are. Want me to invite them?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: yeah, I have an announcement to make_**

 ** _Champion: What announcement?  
_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: You'll find out. Soon_**

 ** _Champion: hmmm, ok_**

 ** _Champion invited EnergeticBarry and TopCoordinator_**

 ** _Champion: Hey guys, Queen's on again_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Ohhhh, is she now. You know the weird thing is how everytime you invite us, we see her... AND you talk about her alot too. Sounds to me like you_ LIKE HER.**

 ** _Champion: T-that's not how it is!  
_**

I blushed. Could he possibly like me after what they said?

 ** _QueenofKalos: Y-yeah! It's not like that!  
_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: Hmmm, I'm gonna agree with you Barry for once. They might_ LIKE _each other_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: O! Could I be best man?_**

 ** _Champion: Why are you accusing us for liking each other! It's obvious you and TopCoordinator like each other._**

 ** _TopCoordinator: Sorry, but I wouldn't fall for the stupidest guy in the world!_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: OW! Dawn, you're hurting my feelings!_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: What, you WANT me as your girlfriend?_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Maybe..._**

 _'Oohhh, things are getting spicy!_ **DING!** _Oh, I should check who's online.'_ I check through my friends list and realize that Sapphireloves? and May are on.

 ** _QueenofKalos: Ok, guys Im going to invite some people to the party ok?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos invited Sapphireloves? and Contestlover_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Ok, so now that we're all here, I have an announcement to make!_**

 ** _Contestlover: What is it?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I know who Ruby is?  
_**

 ** _Everyone: What the_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Fish sticks!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Really? *sweatdrop*_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Yeah, I don't want any mention of swearing in this chat room._**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: First of all, who said we were going to swear and second, could you plz shut up you sissy so I could hear how she knows Ruby, ok?_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Hmph._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Anyways, I know him because he's my neighbour._**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: HAHAHA! THAT'S THE MOST FUNNIEST THING I HEARD! but seriously, you're joking right XD_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I'm not joking. You described with a white hat, black and red shirt and red eyes right?_**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: Yeah so?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Well, that's what he looks like!_**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: Y-you're kidding this time right?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: You still don't believe me? Then ask Contestlover if you want to go to my house, since she knows where it is for a Particular reason_**

 ** _Contestlover: Don't ever, ever remind me of that bastard!  
_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Language_**

 ** _Contestlover: That doesn't matter! I'll only go for Sapph here but I don't want to see that lying bastard over there ok!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: OK, i got it._**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: Could we go there now sis? OR a you going to be a sissy!  
_**

 ** _Contestlover: IM NOT A SISSY!_**

 ** _Sapphireloves?: Well you are because you won't let me go!_**

 ** _Contestlover: FINE! I'll GET MOM AND WE'RE OUT OF HERE!_**

 ** _Contestlover logged off_**

 ** _Sapphieloves?: Yay! We're going. Ok, see you soon Queen!_**

 ** _Sapphireloves? logged off_**

 ** _Champion: Hey could we come as well?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: What? Of course not!_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: Well, why not? Can't the boyfriend (Champion) meet his girlfriend (QueenofKalos)_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I just realized, TopCoordinator hasn't typed ever since that incident with her and Barry_**

 ** _TopCoordinator:... I have no comments on what happened earlier_**

 ** _Champion: YOU LIKE HIM!_**

 ** _TopCoordinator:..._**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: HEY! Top what's up?_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: Ummm... nothing BBarry_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: What's up with the double b_**

 ** _TopCoordinator: I Gttgg Okk, bbyur_**

 ** _TopCoordinator logged off_**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: You know, I should probably go check up on her. I gtg guys. Bye._**

 ** _EnergeticBarry logged off_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Well, since they logged off, I might as well too_**

 ** _Champion: Why?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I have to wait for Contest and Sapphire of course._**

 ** _Champion: Well, ok then tell Sapphire I say good luck, ok? Bye! See you tomorrow night._**

 ** _Champion logged off_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Goodbye, Champion. Au Revoir~_**

 ** _QueenofKalos logged off_**

Sapphire's POV:

 _'Yay! We're going to see him! We're going to see him!'_ "Hey sis, are we there yet?" I asked her. "No, Sapphire, we're not." After 5 minutes I asked, "Mom, are we there yet?" "NO, Sapphire we're not." She told me. After 10 minutes of silence I asked, "Are we there yet?" "NO, SAPPHIRE!" They yelled at me. After a few seconds of silence she asked, "Are we there yet?" and they groaned. Teasing my family is the best!

-At Serena's house-

"Hey sis, could I knock on the door?" I asked her. "No Sapphire because I have to do this secret knock me and her came up with whenever I came here." She knocked like this, one soft knock, one hark knock and another soft knock. Then from in the house I hear a "COMING!" and a honey-coloured haired girl answered it. She was really pretty with her white dress, long pink vest and a blue ribbon to top it all off. Oh, and she had blue yes like me! "OH, are you Sapphire? You look almost exactly like May!" She said to me. "Thanks, I guess! Anyways, are you that girl, QueenofKalos?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "Of course I am! Anyways, want to go to his house right now!" "OMG! OF COURSE I WOULD!" I told her. I seriously couldn't wait. Wait! What if when I meet him, he'll start rejecting me, or worse he forgets all about it! I don't know what to do if he does that! Wait, I'm not a sissy! I can deal with it. I hope.

"Serena knock on the door already!" I told her. She was about to knock but paused. "Hey, Sapphire. Since you want to meet him, why don't you knock on it?" I nod nervously. I go to the door and knock on it. A woman comes to the door and says, "I'm coming!" When she opens the door, she asks me "Who are you? Are you one of my son's fangirls?" "Fangirls?" I ask her. "Yeah, my son is so popular in school that he has at least 5 girls knocking on our door each day but since you asked I think you're not. So, what brings you here?" She tells me. I respond with "I'm here to see your son, Ruby?" "Huh, did someone say my name mom?" a boy came to the door. Is that who I think it is?

~X~

 **HAH! Cliffhanger! I think I'll go upload the next chapter after this chapter is on. Anyways, I hope you liked this and plz review. I kinda need ideas because I have some ideas but it's not much for the romance so I hope you guys could help me out with that. Thx you and I'll write to you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory loss? Are you kidding?

**Hi guys! Sorry if I took to long to upload this chapter. It's just my family and I were Christmas shopping so I didn't have much time to upload this chapter but now I'm finished with all that so here's the next chapter! Also, to reply to** ** _theiampinaylove,_** **I decided to put him in chapter 5 or 6. After all, this story does involve Hoennshipping. Also, sorry for the lack of Amourshipping but I guess as they say, save the best for last. Anyways, now for the story!**

 **~X~**

Sapphire's POV:

OMG! I think it is him! But how? Wait! He's about to say something.

" _Who are you?_ " He asks me. My heart pounds and then breaks. How? How could such a sissy forget I confessed to him that day. I just stood there in shock. His words echo in my mind. _Who are you? You? You?_ I can't believe he forgot about me! I blink away tears while running away.

Ruby's POV:

That was weird. What the heck just happened? One minute there's this girl ringing on my doorbell asking for me, I ask her name and then she starts running away. She's definitely not one of my fangirls from school because I know that one of my fangirls would actually run to _ME_ then the opposite direction. Who could she be then? I think she might know one of my brothers but then why would she say my name? Oh, wait. There's 2 more girls here. A similar looking girl (probably her twin) and Serena. Wonder what they know about her?

"Errrr. So, umm. This is probably the weirdest time to start talking but, umm, who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked them. "Well, my name's May and you did the wrongest thing imaginable." She told me while looking at me with the scariest eyes possible. I look to Serena with eyes that say "HELP! SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME!". She nods and holds her back. "LET ME AT HIM!" She yells. Serena tells her, "May, calm down." "HOW COULD I?" She looked at me with the scariest eyes ever imaginable. "Sorry about her. Anyways, to start this again. She's May and that girl that just ran off was her sister, Sapphire." She tells me while struggling with keeping May down. _Sapphire? Where have I heard that name before_ I thought. Suddenly, out of the blue, my brother comes out shouting, "WHAT'S WITH THE SHOUTING!" "HEY, YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!" The girl named May shouted at him. Serena and I just sweatdrop. _Says the girl shouting in the first place._ I thought before saying, "Ok, ok, look why don't you, err-." "May." Serena told me. "Right, May, umm... why don't you go find your sister before she gets lost." I told her. "You can't tell me what to do! But, you're right. We'll settle this later!" She says, glaring at me. Finally, she left. Then my brother asks, "Could someone tell me what's going on?" "Sure. I'll tell you." Serena says and we start to hear the mystery that was behind everything that happened.

Sapphire's POV:

I walk and walk around. I fell so lonely. I fell so _heartbroken._ I'm so sad. I'm crying on the street. It's so cold but I can't feel anything. I sit down on the ground. I hear someone faintly shouting, "SAPPHIRE!" I want to shout to them but I'm too heartbroken to care. On one hand, I fell that I should move on but on the other hand, it's telling me not to give up. It's telling me that if he doesn't remember me, I'll make him remember. I'll MAKE him fall in love with me. Yeah. I should believe. I should believe. It's either give up or get up.

SO, I chose. Now, I have a mission. It's Mission, Make him fall in love with me before he likes someone else. In short it's Mission L.O.V.E. But first, I need to find a way to communicate with him! Oh, chatting! Of course. Suddenly, I snap back into reality and I suddenly start shivering. I forgot it was cold! Then I hear a, "SAPPHIRE! Oh my gosh! I finally found you!." She said while hugging me. I hug her back. Then she says, "How DARE he just not remember you like that! I'll beat the living daylights out of him!" "Please don't do that sis. It's fine. I decided I'll deal with the sissy better. I decided not to give up on him-." "But you should! He broke your heart. He forgot about you." She interrupted me. "That doesn't matter! I could just try and try and try to make him fall in love with me. Since he forgotten about me, then I could start this fresh. I could make it work." I argued to her. I don't care if she doesn't agree with me. I'm going to do it whether she likes it or not. The next thing she does was kind of unexpected. She hugs me. Again. She starts crying. "Sis, you're growing up so much. As much as I disagree with you because relationships don't work like that, I guess I have to agree with you too." "Yeah. After all, you always tell me never to give up. No matter what happens." I say while feeling tears in my eyes. "But, how are you supposed to talk with him? I don't think he goes to the same school as you and me so how are you going to talk to him?

I gave my sister one word. "Chatting."

~X~

 **I hope you guys** **liked that chapter. Sorry if it might have been too short but I kinda wanna leave a cliffhanger here. I promise I'll make the next chapter but not right now. I'm kinda in the mood to read some fanfics right now and I'm not in the mood to write them but I promise I'll write the next chapter soon. Anyways, see you (or write to you) in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Identity Revealed!

**Hey guys! As I promised, I'm going to make this chapter on the same day as Chapter 4 so here you go! Also, to respond to** ** _theiampinayloves_** **'s question: Yes, Ruby does have a brother (in this story anyways) and for his identity you'll find out here in this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy and you may now proceed.**

 **~X~**

Sapphire's POV:

As I tell my sister on how I'll be able to communicate with him, she says, "That's brilliant!" I blush from embarrassment. Suddenly I realize _How am I supposed to chat with him if I don't know his email? Or if he even chats at all! I'm too embarrassed from earlier so I hope this goes well._ So, I ask May if I could use her cellphone to call Serena and she nods while looking for her cellphone. When she finds it she hands it to me. "Here. You know how to use it right?" "Of course I do! If I could use a laptop, I could use a phone but to my disappointment I actually don't. I barely used a cellphone so don't blame me. I hand it back to May and she says, "Ok, let me call her then." So, she does and when she says, "Hey Serena. My lil' sis wants to talk to you." She hands it to me and I start talking. "Ummm. Hey Serena. Do you think you could do something for me?" "Sure. What is it?" She asks me on the other end. "Well, it's about Ruby. Do you think you could ask him if he chats online? Like how we did with my sister and those other unknown people." "Oh, sure. I already know. I'll chat you it later. Ask May to call me when you or her are about to get online, ok?" She tells me. "Ok." I respond. "Anyways, thanks and bye." "Bye Sapphire." Serena tells me and I hear a beep. I give it back to May and she takes it and shoves it into her orangey-yellowey colored purse/bag. "Alright, let's get going home so you could chat with her quickly now, ok?" She tells me. After she says that, we both leave to our humble abode.

Ash's POV (I wonder why we're going to him all of a sudden):

WTF? What's happening? I don't understand this. First I walk outside of my friend (even though I wished we were more)'s house to deliver something that my mom maked and the next moment I see all this drama happening. First, Serena and 2 identical looking girls (I think one of them is May but I couldn't identify the other girl) in front of someone's house and -afraid of getting caught- I hid and see all this drama unfold. One minute that identical May appears happily and then runs out on the verge of tears because some guy asked, "Who are you?" and when I follow this girl being named "Sapphire" she starts crying and then she starts talking about something of not giving up on the guy she saw earlier. I'm still processing this but when they leave, I make a dash for Serena's to demand what's going on. "SERENA!" I yell to no one in particular. I must have been really loud because Serena opens the window of that other guys house and yells, "WHO'S THERE?" I yell back, "IT'S ME ASH AND I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION ON WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THAT MAY LOOK-ALIKE." She closes the window with a pale face and after a few minutes, she comes out.

"Ok, so first lets get to my house to keep this private." She tells me and we both go into her house. We sit on the couch and then after a long moment of silence I ask, "So, could I get my explanation now?" "Ok but first, how do you know about this?" She says in a calming voice. I explain to her how I was walking I saw basically everything that is happening. "Hmmm.. Ok, let me now explain what's happening." So, she explains it to me. I have a sigh of relief when I hear that the guy, Ruby, was just a friend of hers because for some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy. I also hear that he has a brother named Brendan and an adopted brother named Drew as well. Now, that I'm filled in on the story I ask her, "So, how are we going to let them chat together?" "I would text Sapphire the email so she could talk to him. Of course, I'll give him a heads up so he realizes that he's not being stalked or something." I chuckle when I hear this. "Alright then, why don't we start chatting together? I'll give you my email address and you give me yours." "Sure, why not?" She tells me while grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. When she looks at my email address she seemed to look pale and with a face of disbelief. "This is your email address?" She asks me. I nod in response.

Serena's POV:

How? It's him! But I can't tell him that! I need to change my username and quick before I am found out! I can't believe this. So, when he nods I just try to smile, a fake smile and then I waved him goodbye. I start to go onto my laptop and go to my chatting account and change it. I change it to a username that could be found it easily, like Ash could easily know its me. I just realized _How am I supposed to chat with Sapphire now? Wait, I don't to chat, I could just email her._ So, I email Sapphire's email address and in case she doesn't know its me, I send May the same email. Then, when I see that Ash is on, I change my username quickly and just in time too. He just invited me. So, I click yes and we start chatting.

 _ **Champion logged in**_

 _ **YvonneRhinos logged on**_

 _ **Champion: oh hey! You're Serena right?**_

 _ **YvonneRhinos: Yep! Hi Ash!**_

 _ **Champion: Ok, looks like this works!**_

 _ **YvonneRhinos: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Champion: That I can message you! That's great! So, what do you want to talk about?**_

 _ **YvonneRhinos: IDK. You?**_

 _ **Champion: IDK**_

 _ **YvonneRhinos: Hey let's discuss the situation of Sapphire and Ruby**_

 _ **Champion: Sure**_

So, me and him chat about it. It's basically the same of everything that happened today but then this question caught me off guard.

 _ **Champion: Hey, why do you think he forgot about Sapphire anyways?**_

 _ **YvonneRhinos: I... Don't actually know TBH (to be honest)**_

 ** _Champion: DO you think something happened to him?_**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: You know, I think he just has memory loss after it happened so long ago you know?_**

 ** _Champion: I guess, but if a girl confessed to me, I wouldn't forget no matter what. And even if I did, I would hope that its somewhere in the back of my mind or somewhere deep in my heart. Depending about how I feel about the girl._**

I blush _. I wonder if it was us_ I thought and then I continued chatting.

 _ **YvooneRhinos: When did you get so deep in thought Ash? You're always usually the one who forgets stuff like tests**_

 _And that ribbon he gave me when we were little._ I frowned.

 ** _Champion:HEY! I'm just busy that's why I forget._**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: Yah, sure._**

 ** _Champion: HMPH!_**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: Well, I have to go. I need to study for our Social Studies test tomorrow._**

 ** _Champion: There's a test tomorrrow?  
_**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: I'm just kidding. There's no school tomorrow, remember?_**

 ** _Champion: Yeah, I knew that._**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow Ash!_**

 ** _Champion: Bye Serena!_**

 ** _YvonneRhinos logged off_**

I sigh then turn off my laptop so I could finally rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day!

 **~X~**

 **So, there you have it! The 5th chapter! I told you guys I'll do it on the same day! Thx you guys for reading this and I hope you guys review! I need your opinions on this story! Anyways, I'll update soon (hopefully)! See you! _Au revoir!_**


	6. Chapter 6:Brother Blocked! WTF!

**Hi guys. I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY Sorry about for not uploading for so long. I was just really busy so I couldn't be able to upload this chapter so to make up for it, I think today I'll make 1-3 chapters. Maybe not all at once. I might upload these chapters separately. So, I hope you enjoy and plz review!**

 **~X~**

Serena's POV (the next morning):

"zzzzz." Suddenly, I feel the heat of the sun glaring at me. I flutter my eyes open, yawned and opened the window. JUST KIDDING! I just wake up with none of that happening to me. That's like, typical perfect morning but it was not, I can assure you that. It was at least just a normal day for every other kid. You wake up, eat breakfast. That kind of stuff. Anyways, after I have brushed my teeth (after breakfast of course), I went to go just my laptop. When I was on the chatting website, I found out that Sapphire is online. Why not chat with her? First off though I need to change my username before I chat. Ok. Time to get chatty.

 _ **QueenofKalos logged in**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM logged in**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Oh, Sapphire you changed your username?**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: That's not important right now! I need to tell you to tell everyone to meet at your house?**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Why?**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: We'll meet at your house at around noon, ok? Look, I got to go! See you in a bit!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM logged off**_

 _SO, around noon, huh? I knew this would be a long day!_ I thought while emailing everyone this. I wonder what's up with Sapphire? Why did she just-? You know what? That doesn't matter. First, I need to talk to May via phone. I hope she knows whats going on. So, I call May.

"Hey May!" I said to the phone. First, I heard something that sounds like, "Who is this?" Then, she says, "Oh, hi Serena what's up?". "Do you know why Sapphire told me to tell everyone to meet up at my house at around noon?" I ask her, hoping to get an answer. "Yes, she just told you that because it has something to do with Ruby." I open my mouth to speak but was then interrupted, "And before you ask about what I'm talking about, I don't know all the details so you have to wait until noon and she'll tell you because she definitely didn't tell me yet." "Oh, ok thanks May." I tell her and hang up. _What's going on?_

Sapphire's POV (at noon):

I really, really hope that Serena did that thing I told her to do! I really want everyone there. Now that I think about it, there really isn't lots of people that knows this. The only people I know that know about it are Serena and big sissy, May. Now that I think about it, why did I tell her to invite everyone! I'm such an idiot! Whatever. I can just tell them to leave if additional people show up.

 _At Serena's house (inside her house):_

"So, Sapphire what's up?" Serena asks me. "First, I have a question for you. What is _HE_ -" I point to the guy sitting next to her with messy black hair and a blue vest and more stuff on him. Oh, and some cap. Blue too. "Doing here?" "W-well-" Serena stammers. "I'm here because I know about everything!" He tells me. "You told him?" I look at Serena with disbelief on my face? _How could she have told him? I choose who to tell, not her!_ "Look, I can explain-." He says until I interrupt him. "Well, hop to it or you won't be able to survive any longer!" I threaten. "Ok! Ok! Here's how I know!" Then, he tells me his story. I guess I get his story. He's lucky I'm not going to beat him up! Hehehe.

"Anyways, Sapphire. Why did you tell us to come to Serena's house?" May asks. I completely forgotten she was there. She was quiet this whole time. Weird. Anyways, I tell her **(Writer: I just love the word anyways, don't I?)** , "You're all here today because I'm here to talk about Ruby." I say and then continue on, "So, you know how Serena gave me his chat stuff right?" They all nod. "Well, when I first chatted with him, I realized something." "WHAT IS IT? DON'T LEAVE US HANGING!" They yell at me with anticipation. "Well, it wasn't him. It was some guy named Brendan."

There was silence. Then, they fell like they were in an anime. "That's what you wanted to tell us, huh?" Serena muttered. I felt a disappointed aura through the room. Ash (I think was his name), was to first one to recover and said, "Wait! I just realized! Brendan is Ruby's brother!" "How does that help anything?" I ask him. "Oh! I get it! It means that it's kind of that thing where you have to go through the brother first then you can get to Ruby!" Serena said. "I guess that's how I have to do it..." I trail off. "Is something wrong sis?" May asks me. "Well, I mean I don't feel like chatting with this guy..." "Then I'll do it for you!" May told me. "You sure?" I ask her. "Yep! Once I get Ruby's actual email, I'll tell you!" My eyes sparkle and I say, "Thanks May!" "Hey May?" I ask her. "Yes?" She tells me. "When we get home, could you start messaging him. I kinda want that email address ASAP!" I tell her. She smiles at me and says, "Sure!"

 **~X~**

 **That's it! I promise I'll upload chapter 7 (and possibly 8) later but for now, I kinda want to male this little songfic so check that out when it's uploaded! It's a Nalu story so look out for it ok! Anyways (I told you I love using this word for who knows why), I hope you enjoy and plz review. Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7:Chatting Time! Akward

**OMG! I'm so sorry but right now, as much as I am so** **sorry, I'm also mad. I had chapter 7 almost done and then I clicked on a button on my computer and it deleted everything! I lost everything! UHHH! This is so horrible! Oh well, luckily I remembered how this went so, I hope you enjoy! I'll also be uploading chapters 8-9 (and possibly 10 if I feel like it) so yeah. Please review!**

 **~X~**

May's POV:

I sigh. _I guess I need to go chat with this Brendan guy for Sapph. Remember, do this for Sapph._ I thought and I login to the website and I type in his email address and I start chatting!

 _ **Contestlover logged in**_

 _ **Contest_champion logged in**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Who are you and how did you get my email address?**_

 _ **Contestlover: Question 1-not telling you! Question 2- sister**_

 _ **Contest_champion: How did your sister get it?**_

 _ **Contestlover: Your brother**_

 _ **Contest_champion: What? How?**_

 _This guy asks too many questions!_ I thought and continue typing.

 _ **Contestlover: Look, I really just need your brother's email address!**_

 _ **Contest_champion: If you tell me why then I'll tell you his email address!**_

I sigh in defeat. _Remember, do this for Sapph. Do this for Sapph._

 ** _Contestlover: Ok, might as well._**

I explain the story to him. Then, I demand for the email address.

 _ **Contestlover: Could I have the email address now?**_

 _ **Contest_champion: No, not till you tell me your name and I might give it to you...**_

 _ **Contestlover: My name's May**_

 _ **Contest_champion: SO, your sister, Sapphire, needs my brother's email so she can chat with him so she could FLIRT with him?**_

 _ **Contestlover: It's not flirting! I mean, as I said, she did confess to him and he just forgets! She's trying to be able to chat with him so she can confess again, hoping he'd like her back after a while.**_

 _ **Contest_champion: HMMMM**_

 _ **Contestlover: Oh yeah, are you going to tell him.**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Yes**_

I look at my laptop screen in horror. _How can he tell him!_ I thought.

 _ **Contestlover: How could you tell him?!**_

 _ **Contest_champion: HaHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Contestlover: What's so funny?**_

 _ **Contest_champion: It was just a joke! Of course I wouldn't tell him!**_

 _Hmph! The nerve of this guy!_ I thought while blushing of embarrassment.

 _ **Contestlover: Hmph! Oh right! That reminds me, could you tell me his email address now, please?**_

 _ **Contest_champion: sorry, no can do. Maybe I would if...**_

 _ **Contestlover: IF what?**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Tomorrow, at 1, let's meet at my house!**_

 _Wait, is he asking me out on a date?_ I thought. _Wait! Of course not! He can't possible be asking me out on a date when I just met him! Especially online! Ok, you know what, just say "Yeah!" so you could possibly get that email address._

 ** _Contestlover: Sure._**

 ** _Contest_champion: Wait, are you one of those girls that think that if a guy invites them to somewhere, they think it's a date?_**

 _Is he psychic?_ I thought.

 _ **Contestlover: Of course not!**_

 _ **Contest_champion: I bet you did think that.**_

I blush and then I continue chatting.

 _ **Contest_champion: Haha. I'm just teasing you. You're so funny! Oh well. See you tomorrow!**_

 ** _Contestlover: See you!_**

 ** _Contest_champion logged off_**

 ** _Contestlover logged off_**

I turn off my laptop and went to my closet to find something to wear. _Tomorrow's going to be reaaaaaaaallllll interesting._

Sapphire's POV:

 _May better have that email address when I get home!_ I can't believe I'm at some stupid kid's birthday party! _May, you're really, really lucky that you weren't home when we left!_ I pout. Then I go to Mom and ask her, "Mom, could we go home now?" and she responded with, "Sure. Come on. Let's go home!" So, before I knew it, I was in the car that was driving to our home!

At the house (Sapphire's POV still, of course):

 _Finally! Home sweet home!_ Then, I realised that I need to ask May if she got the email address so I run around the house and when I found May she asks me, "Hey Sapphire! Where were you?" "I was at some kid's birthday party! You're lucky you didn't go there! It was so boring!" I told her. Then, I lowered my voice and asked May, "Did you get the email address?" She sighed. "No, sorry but I might get it tomorrow!" "Really, how?" I asked her. "Well you see, Brendan told me that he'd give it to me if I meet him at his house at around 1." She told me. "Oh. Sounds like a date~." I teased. "I-it's not a d-date!" She stammered. "I'm just teasing you May!" When I'm about to go into my bedroom, I tell her through the crack of the door, "Good luck on your date tomorrow!" I say and I quickly close the door to hear May yelling, "ITS NOT A DATE!" I get onto my bed, giggle to myself about May's denial and I finally go to sleep.

 **~X~**

 **There you go guys! Chapter 7! I'll make 8-9 now! Ok, so please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's kinda short but well, yeah. I kinda wanted to leave a cliffhanger here! I'll try to get some Amourshipping and Twinleafshipping into the story soon but it might not be there for a while. So, sit tight Amourshippers and Twinleafshippers please wait! Until then, BYE BYE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: May's DATE

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 8! I told you that I'd make it! I'll also make chapter 9 too so don't worry! I think that'll be the last chapter I'll make for today. I also have another story to make. It's a Fairy Tail story. Check that out when I upload the first chapter of it. Anyways, plz enjoy and review!**

 **~X~**

May's POV (the next day at around noon):

 _What do I wear? I can't believe I slept late and now I have about an hour to get ready!_ It was finally 12:00 and I stupidly woke up at this time too! What can I possibly wear? Then, I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I yellingly (I don't think this is a word but whatevs) ask, "Who is it?" I hear a muffled voice saying, "It's me, Sapphire! Open the door!" and I go to open the door. "So, I heard you needed help to wear something for Brendan?" She asked me. I nod in response. "Are you sure this isn't a date?" She asks me. I blush and say, "OF COURSE NOT!" "You know what, whatever. Ok, knowing Ruby, he'd like me to wear something 'Girly'" She says Girly like it was poison. "How would that help me?" I ask her. "Well, I was figuring that if Brendan was his brother, then he's kind of the same but wear something like a sweater and a skort **(Writer here. If you're wondering what a skort is, it's a skirt and shorts mixed together)** because I heard it was going to be windy." She told me. So, when I finally chose my clothing (took me half an hour) I check the time to see it's 12:50. I look at in shock and I go run to his house.

At Brendan's house (Brendan's POV):

I'm waiting for May. Sheesh. It's almost 1! What is taking her so long? Finally, I hear my doorbell ring. When I open the door, I see a brunette girl with a red sweater and a black... skirt? Huh? Didn't she hear it was going to be windy today? I hope that that is actually a skort. "Umm.. are you May?" I ask the girl. She's panting and manages to say, "Y-yes. You must be Brendan! Nice to meet you!" She looks at me. When I look into her eyes, it's like looking into the colour of an ocean. Her eyes are a pretty dark blue. "H-hi. N-nice to meet you too." I stammer. She's actually really pretty. If she's this pretty, then I bet her twin sister is too! "Anyways, since you invited me here, what do you want to do?" _Oh shoot. I didn't prepare for this! Brendan, you baka!_ I thought. "Well, I don't really know?" "You don't!" She glared at me. "Don't tell me I came here for nothing!" "W-well, I'm sorry! I though that you might like to pick." _Damn. This girl could be scary._ "Hmmm... well, why don't we get some ice cream? I kinda feel like eating some!" She tells me. "Sure, let's go." _Luckily I have my money with me! Should be enough for two ice creams. Depending on what she's going to buy._

At the ice cream parlor (May's POV):

"Yay! Let's eat!" I say. We both already bought our ice cream. _He's such a gentleman! He even paid for the ice cream! I even offered! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._ Well, anyways, I got strawberry and he got vanilla **(These are just random flavors. I don't actually know what they actually like but let's just say it's this, ok?)**. When we finished eating I asked, "Where are we going to go now?" He shrugs at me. _He really didn't prepare for this did he? This is supposed to be a daaaaaaaaaa- wait. It's not a date! Goddamit May! Stop acting so weird!_ He looked at me with a worried face. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I nod. "I'm fine." I tell him. "OK." He says. There was a moment of silence. "SO... nice weather today huh?" He says. I try to keep myself from laughing but failed miserably. _So cliche!_ "What's so funny?" He asks me. When my laughing subsides I say, "You just said the stupidest conversation starter ever!" He blushes. _Cute. Wait! Shut up May! He's not!_ I thought. Then he says, " Well, at least it's better than silence!"

I start laughing again. Turns out my laughing's contagious because he started laughing as well. I guess we were being loud but I didn't care. He didn't care. We might as well live this day to the fullest. After all _you only live once!_

After we left, we chatted a little. When I got to his house he tells me "goodbye!" and waves at me. I wave back and say, "BYE!" and I leave to my house. _That was fun!_ When I finally got home, I found Sapphire coming up to me asking, "Did you get it?" I look at her curiously and ask, "Get what?" "The email." She responds and it echos in my mind. _OMG! I was having to much fun that I forgot about it!_ "I'm really sorry about that Sapphire! I forgot about it!" I apologized. "Oh, was it that fun for you, May? Guess I underestimated that date you went on." She tells me and I blush. _Is she psychic?_ I thought. "T-that's not true!" I stammered. "Stop denying it and tell me what happened!" She said. I sigh. "I'll tell you on chat." She looks up at me with twinkling eyes. "YAY! I can't wait to hear how this goes!" She goes into her bedroom. _I think I should get some sleep too._ I thought and went inside my bedroom. I was more tired than I thought because once I was on the bed I slept instantly. The last thing I thought was how he said "Goodnight."

 **~X~**

 **Alright guys! That's Chapter 8! I decided not to do chapter 9 today. Before you guys get angry at me, I decided that whenever I log on a day, I'll make at least 2 chapters for this story! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that little Hoennshipping and please review! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spoiled May's date!

**Hey guys! Purpleshipper07 is back and today I have chapter 9! I really hope you like this chapter! Also, I'm sorry if the story is basically focusing on Hoennshipping and Franticshipping but I promise I'll try to find some place to add some Twinleafshipping and Amourshipping. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

 **~X~**

Sapphire's POV (the next day):

 _Alright! Today I can finally find out what happened at May's little date!_ So, with that thought in my mind, I log in to the chatting website and I start chatting with May.

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM logged on**_

 _ **Contestlover logged on**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: So, May, how was the date?**_

 _ **Contestlover: How many times have I told you, it's not a date!**_

When she typed this, I can even hear her yelling, "IT WASN'T A DATE!" I laugh. _The arts of denial!_ I thought.

 **DING!**

 _What the-?_ I thought and I went to check on my friends. Sure enough, Queen was on. I decided to invite her.

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM invited QueenofKalos_**

 ** _Contestlover: Oh, hey Queen!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Hi Queen! I almost forgot about you! Did you know that May went on a date?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: A date?_**

 ** _Contestlover: Sapphire! It wasn't a date!_**

 _ **QueenofKalos: Anyways, what happened? Who did she go with?**_

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Well, she went with this guy named Brendan_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Brendan, huh? Weird. I remember him!_**

 ** _Contestlover: How do you know him?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: What, you jelly?_**

 ** _Contestlover: NO!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Don't you remember? It's me, Serena? I invited you to my house Sapphire?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Oh, yeah! I can't wait to tell everyone!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: DON'T PLEASE!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Why not?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Just don't do it!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Why shouldn't I? Tell me the reason and I won't tell anyone!_**

 ** _Contestlover: SAPPHIRE!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: What?_**

 ** _Contestlover: That's too far! Just don't do it! She chooses when to tell people, not you, ok?_**

I groan. _I really wanted to tell everyone! But whatever. May is right._ I groan again. _Why does she always have to be right?_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Fine... Whatever. I guess you're right.**_

 _ **Contestlover: Good. So, Serena.. what up?**_

 ** _QueenofKalos: Well, nothing much. Just want to find out on what happened on that date, you know?_**

 ** _Contestlover: ..._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: I bet she's blushing._**

 ** _Contestlover: SAPPHIRE!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: What? I'm serious. I bet you are. And from my sister knowledge, you always did it._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Fine. If you won't tell me than could you tell me Sapphire?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Sorry, she never told me anything._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Really Contest?_**

 ** _Contestlover: Hmph!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Then, if you won't tell us, then why don't we have him tell us ourselves?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: OH RIGHT!_**

 ** _Contestlover: OMG! DON'T YOU DARE SAPPHIRE! IF YOU DO, I'LL DESTROY IT!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: What's it?_**

 ** _Contestlover: You know what "IT" is._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: NOOOOOO!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: It's ok. I'll get him myself since I did give Sapphire the email address._**

 ** _Contestlover: Serena! IF you even dare do it, I'll tell him you like him._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: NO! Don't you dare!_**

 ** _Contestlover: Then don't invite him._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Fine, if you want to play dirty, then let's play dirty!_**

 ** _QueenofKalos invited Champion_**

 ** _Champion: Oh, hi Queen! What's up?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: You have Brendan's email address right?_**

 ** _Champion: Yeah! For some reason..._**

 ** _Contestlover: Damn! Since I don't know Champion, I don't know what's his weakness! Dang it!_**

I giggle. _In your face!_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Invite him please.**_

 _ **Champion: Ok.**_

 _ **Champion invited Contest_champion**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Oh, what's up?**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Could you tell us your date with Contestlover?**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Ok, sure!**_

 _ **Contestlover: You wouldn't dare!**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Oh yes, I would.**_

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Weird thing is, he wasn't bother by the word date..._**

 ** _Contest_champion: AHHH! You must be the famous Sapphire! Nice to meet you!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: You too... Anyways, tell us what happened on the date!_**

 ** _Contestlover: Sapphire! How many times have I told you it wasn't a date!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: About 5 times..._**

 ** _Contestlover: Exactly! So, stop calling it a date! Either way, don't tell them anything!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: I will. Ok so, first, we met up at my house..._**

 ** _Contestlover: You tell them anything else and I will seriously tell them... IT!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Psshhh! Like you know me at all!_**

 ** _Contestlover: Fine, you lose. You see when he was a kid..._**

 ** _Contest_champion: Ok! Fine I won't tell them anything!_**

 ** _Contestlover: HA! Hear that guys! No spoilers for you!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Actually, I just remembered something! If you tell them my secret, you won't be able to get that email address!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Wait, you mean... HIS email address_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Yep_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Let him tell us what happened or I'll never get that email!_**

 ** _Contestlover: *sigh* Fine... Just for you Sapphire.._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Thank you! Now, tell us what happened._**

 ** _Contest_champion: Ok..._**

He tells us the story. I personally think it was cute.

 ** _Contestlover: Happy now?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: It should have been more romantic!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: I know! At least they laughed together! Actually, I just realised that whole thing was just things that friends would do._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I know... Brendan! Why didn't you try to spice it up a little! It would've been good in the story! Even if it was a lie!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Yeah! May! Why didn't you do something when you both said Goodbye! Like, kiss him on the cheek or something!_**

 ** _Contestlover: ..._**

 ** _Contest_champion: ... That would've been nice...  
_**

 ** _Contestlover: DON'T AGREE WITH THEM!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Yay! He agrees! So, when do you guys think they're going to start dating._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Ooh! Let's have a bet! I bet at least $5 for them to start dating next month._**

 ** _Contestlover: Now you're betting! Oh my gosh. Its the end of the world!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Yeah, like that's ever going to happen when I'm around_**

 ** _Contestlover: You're just enjoying this aren't you?_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Maybe..._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Anyways, I bet $5 as well but I bet they're going to be dating 2 months from now..._**

 ** _Champion: I bet $10 for them to be dating 5 months from now_ (Oh yeah, I almost forget. It's me the writer and it's currently October so it would be October-February)**

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Really? 5 months from now? That's so classic. I doubt that May would like it if it was in the month especially for couples.**_

 ** _Champion: That doesn't matter, whoever is closest to when they say they're dating wins._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: You're on! I can't wait to get $5 from each of you._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: That is, if you win._**

 ** _Champion: I bet I'll win. Oh! I'll love those $20._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Besides, why do you get to raise you're bet?_**

 ** _Champion: it's the most farthest and no one else would have thought of it._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Ok, well, Contestlover, wanna bet?_**

 ** _Contestlover: Why should I bet?_**

 ** _SapphireloversHIM: Because knowing you, he'd probably be the one to confess._**

 ** _Contestlover: He doesn't like me that way!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Sure he doesn't anyways, you want to bet?_**

 ** _Contestlover: Fine. I bet $5 in... 3 months!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Did anyone else think she would say something for less than a month?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Yeah... If she did than she must've thought they liked each other to much already_**

 ** _Champion: Indeed_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Anyways, it was nice to chat with you guys! Oh yeah, good luck you two!_**

 ** _Contestlover: for what?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: For the wedding!_**

 ** _Contestlover: Who said we were getting married?_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: I did! Anyways, goodbye!_**

 ** _QuuenofKalos logged off_**

 ** _Champion: I need to go to. Bye guys!_**

 ** _Champion logged off_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: SO, when's the next date?_**

 **~X~**

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Don't worry, I'm also going to be making chapter 10 so this isn't going to really be a cliffhanger. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Twinleafshipping moment!

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy! Also, I decided I'm going to have some Twinleafshipping in this chapter. After all, I haven't forgotten about it! So, also, do you remember when Barry made Dawn made or something and he went to take care of her? Well, here's what happened and what happens after! Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

 **~X~**

Barry's POV:

 _I can't believe I have to do this. I'm at some stupid festival for Dawn. Its so awkward like when I tried to confront her before.I can remember it like it was yesterday._

 _Flashback (Barry's POV):_

 **I have to run.** ** _So, I ran._** **It wasn't really a big deal, saying that I liked her but I think that was the wrong moment to do so! Barry, why are you so stupid!** **_I thought. When I finally made it to her house, I knocked on her door. I met Dawn's mother. "Oh, hi Barry! Are you here to play with Dawn today?" I nod. "Well, I'm sorry but she doesn't seem to be feeling well." She tells me. "Is it ok if I just visit her?" I asked her. "Sure, why not? You are her best friend after all." She told me and I went inside._**

 ** _I made it to Dawn's bedroom. I breathed in and out. I was really nervous._** **Ok, chill Barry. You'll be fine. She ain't gonna murder you or anything.** ** _I thought even though I could imagine it already. I knocked on her door. I hear her mumble, "Barry. Leave me alone!" I sighed._** **How was I supposed to talk to her now?** ** _I thought then I remembered something._** **I could just go through her window! Duh!** ** _So, I go through the window of her room. She screamed. "BARRY! FIRST OFF, HOW DID YOU GET TO MY WINDOW AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" "WELL DAWN, HERE'S A QUESTION TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION. IS IT WRONG TO BE WORRIED ABOUT THEIR BEST FRIEND?" I yelled at her back. She sighed. "I guess not. So, tell me what you want?"_**

 ** _So, I tell her. I mean, why wouldn't I? I need to know what's going on. "OH, that." She says. "Look, I mean, I guess I was overreacting earlier. I know that you don't actually like me." Dawn says with a frown._** **I don't know why but I kinda feel like saying I do like her that way but I guess I decided that it wasn't the right time** _**so I kept my mouth shut. Anyways, I look around her room and I see a festival and it says "Couples only." I look at Dawn and ask her, "Hey Dawn, are you interested in going to that festival?" "W-well, yeah. I mean, I want to but sad I can't find a boy to come with me." She says. "Then, to make it up to you, why don't we go to the festival?" I tell her. "B-but w-we're not dating." She stammers. "We don't need too! We could just act like it!" I tell her. She sighs and I smile at her with my signature smile. "Fine." She says.**_ **What have I gotten myself into?** ** _I thought when I read the flyer again and it had everything I dislike. (Besides 1, of course)_**

 _Flashback end_

"OH! Barry! I just found the cutest, cutest thing ever!" She said while pointing to a booth with a toy of a cute blue penguin **(Writer here. Btw, this blue penguin is Dawn's Piplup in the actual Pokemon show)**. "Could you get it for me, please?" I looked at the booth and I said, "No way! That game's totally rigged!" "Please?" She said, giving me those puppy eyes of hers. _Fight it Barry! Fight it!_ I thought but in the end I found myself trying to score this last ring to get that blue penguin.

I threw the ring and it went in slow motion. Just like that, it landed on the bottle. "YES!" I cheered. The owner of the stall looked at it with disbelief and he then put on a smile and said, "We have a winner!" and he pulled down the blue penguin. "Here's your prize!" He said and he gave it to me. When me and Dawn left, I turned to her and said, "Hey Dawn?" "Yeah?" She said. "Well, since you really wanted to have this penguin, here you go!" I said while holding it out to her. "I-I can't possibly-" "It's ok! You could have it!" I interrupted her. She took it and she mumbled something that I could barely hear, "T-thank you." "You're welcome." I tell her and we go walk around the festival.

When they leave (Barry's POV still):

"Ok, looks like we have to leave Dawn." I say while looking at my watch. "Ok." She says and I go walk her home. When we're close to her house she says, "Well Barry, I had a really great time today! See you tomorrow!" Then, she kisses me on the cheek. _SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME! OMG I'M THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE!_ I thought. "W-well, Bye!" She says, blushing. She then goes into her house and waves. I wave back. Then I try to get out of the daydream I'm in and I go home. _Man, I think I looked like an idiot. Barry you stupid! Make more of a better impression in front of her, ok?_ I thought while lying on my bed and sleeping happily.

 **~X~**

 **Ok guys! So, there's some little Twinleafshipping for you Twinleafshippers out there. Anyways, I promise I'll have some Amourshipping soon but for now I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Amourshipping-Christmas!

**Hi guys! Sorry for not uploading this chapter. I wasn't able to use my laptop (the thing I type my fanfics with) because it was taken away from me but now I'm back! Also, my schooling starts soon again so you guys would probably not see many chapters anymore so, yeah. Enjoy this chapter and review please! Also, I know that Christmas was days before but I mean, why not?**

 **~X~**

Serena's POV:

I sighed. _What could I do today?_ I thought. _In 3 days it's Christ- OMG! I could go and get a christmas present for everyone! I kind of want to go alone but I also want someone to accompany me. Hmmm..._ _OHHH! I could see if any of my friends on chat is on! YES!_ So, I check it. When I see Ash online, I ask him if he wants to come Christmas shopping with me but, of course i change my username so he doesn't put 2 and 2 together and knows that I'm QueenofKalos. Then, I start chatting with him.

 _ **YvonneRhinos logged on**_

 _ **Champion logged on**_

 ** _Champion: Oh, hey Serena! What's up?_**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: Hey Ash, since Christmas is coming up soon, I wanted you to come with me to get Christmas presents for everyone!_**

 ** _Champion: Ok, sure. I'll see you at your house._**

 ** _YvonneRhinos: KK, bye._**

 ** _Champion logged off_**

 ** _YvonneRhinos logged off_**

 _Yes! Ash is coming!_ I thought while getting ready. I forgot that I was wearing my pjs still so I went to change into my usual attire. When Ash finally came, we went to go to a store to get some stuff for our friends. When we found a store, we went our separate ways to find our friends a gift. When we were finished, I know I got Sapphire her own blue phone **(yes, Serena is apparently rich... XD)** , May a few decorative things because I knew she loved to make these things and pretend they're in a contest, Barry has new sneakers because he's always running and he sometimes breaks the soles and everything, Dawn gets a blue penguin case for her "ribbons" that she has inside a case and Ash gets a snow globe. Sure, I could've done better, but knowing that Ash is stupid, I think that I got something really romantic, he would just think it's a friend thing and I'd end up being really disappointed.

Now that we were finished shopping, Ash asks me, "Hey Serena, do you want to go get something to eat?" I nod. _I'm actually kinda hungry._ I thought and we went to grab a bite of some desserts. I got a crepe with strawberries and strawberry ice cream and he didn't get anything. He tried to grab some of my crepe, but I just smacked his hand and glared at him. _Just because i like him doesn't mean I'll let him steal my crepe._ Once we left, he told me something really shocking. "Serena..." He paused. "On Christmas, I'm not going to be here in Kalos." I look at him with shock. "Y-you're kidding right?" I sputtered. He shook his head. "So, that's why I want to give this to you before Christmas." He says and pulls out something from one of the bags he was carrying.

I look at him with curiosity. "What is it?" I ask him. "This." He says and I could see a beautiful pink dress, frilly but pretty. I look at it and feel tears in my eyes and I hug him. "Thank you. Thank you so much Ash!" I said. I can't tell what he's doing because I guess I'm crying.

Ash's POV:

I smile. Just a little. I knew she would love it. She needs this dress for the party that Dawn told me she was going to plan. I didn't really tell anybody I'm leaving yet. Only Serena (Or at least, for now). Then, when she's finished crying she goes to one of her own bags and she has something in her hands. "What's that?" I asked. "It's my Christmas present to you since you're leaving." She hands me the box. I stare at it. "What are you waiting for? Open it!" I open it. It's a beautiful (See, I could use big words. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks) snow globe with a cute Pikachu **(Remember, this is a story with Pokemon characters so this Pikachu isn't real in this case)** and a Fennekin beside it. They look so happy playing in the snow. I smile. "Thanks Serena." She smiles at my response and I could see a light blush. _She's so cute! I'm going to hate leaving!_ I thought. Then we left. We went home. "Well, Bye Serena!" I say and wave. She waves back. Then I leave.

 **~X~**

 **Ok guys. Sorry for the short chapter. I really couldn't think of anything else to put so you're going to have to deal with this. Please review and I hoped you like it.**


	12. Ch 12:Hoennshipping and Franticshipping

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 12! I'm now going back to when Sapphire asks, "When's the next date?" so I hope you enjoy and review. This might be the last chapter I'll ever make for a long time so yeah.**

 **~X~**

May's POV:

 _ **Contestlover: Sapphire! There's no next date!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Yes there is. Tell me when then Brendan...**_

 _ **Contest_champion: Probably next week...**_

 _ **Contestlover: Don't answer her question!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Stop being tsundere MAY! Everyone's totally shipping you two. Check on everyone's profile...**_

 _ **Contestlover: Fine.. I will...**_

So, I go to check. In everyone's profile they ship me with Brendan... even himself for Poke sake!

 ** _Contestlover: Sapphire... You are so right..._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Yeah, I'm the best, right?_**

 ** _Contestlover: That's an if..._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Hey!_**

I laugh. I could just imagine Sapphire being chibi and then saying "HEY!"

 _ **Contest_champion: Anyways, so, Sapphire, do you want that email address now?**_

Then, across the hall to where Sapphire's room is, I could hear her yell, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She was really, really loud.

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Yes..._**

 ** _Contestlover: Even if you type it casually, I could still tell you really want it, coming from you screaming, "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSS!"_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Did not!_**

 ** _Contestlover: Did too!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Did not!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: As much as it's fun to see you guys fighting, I'll go give you the email address now..._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: YESS!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Here you go... the email address is..._**

Then, I see the email address. _It's kind of like his..._ I thought and then I continue chatting.

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Yess! I'm going to message him right now! Thanks so much!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM logged off_**

 ** _Contestlover: So..._**

 ** _Contest_champion: SOoo.._**

 ** _Contest_champion: I have a question..._**

 ** _Contestlover: Shoot_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Since I gave your sister the email address, would you still hang out with me?_**

 _Of course not..._ I was about to type but I rethought it and deleted it. _It was fun hanging out with him. Why abandon it?_ I thought and then I typed this:

 ** _Contestlover: Of course I would... It'd be boring to sit in the house doing nothing..._**

 ** _Contest_champion: SO, you do want to hang out with me? Hmmm, getting a bit ahead of our soon to be relationship, huh?_**

 ** _Contestlover: Huh? What? NOO!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: oh, you like me... everybody does..._**

 ** _Contestlover: No they don't!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Oh, getting jealous now,eh? Didn't know you liked me so much..._**

I puffed my cheeks that were feeling really warm. _Even now, he still wants to play a joke... hmph!_

 ** _Contestlover: HMPH!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Just admit it, you like me..._**

 ** _Contestlover: Says the one who's flirting..._**

Then, I wish I could take it back. There's no way. I already entered it and even if I could delete it, he would've had enough time to see it anyways. Then, I realized _Wait... I could use it against him haha!_

 ** _Contestlover: So, I guess you like me~_**

 ** _Contest_champion: ..._**

 ** _Contestlover: XD Haha... Too soon, eh? Too soon!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: I have no comment_**

 ** _Contestlover: You sure? I'm pretty sure you had many comments earlier... what happened? Did you like me so much that you can't even speak?_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Maybe..._**

Now, it was my turn to blush. Until...

 _ **Contest_champion: Psych!**_

 _ **Contestlover: HEY! Don't play with my feelings...**_

 _ **Contest_champion: HAHA! So, you do admit you like me!**_

 _ **Contestlover: Shut up!**_

 _ **Contest_champion: HAHA!**_

Then we continued chatting until we decided to meet up later. We both logged off. _Why do I always fall for the jerks?_

Sapphire's POV (Now the Franticshipping):

I log in and then I put in the email address and then I start chatting.

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM logged on**_

 _ **PopularRuby**_ **(Hey guys, sorry if Ruby's username makes him sound like a douchebag, he's not going to be though, I promise you that)** _ **logged on**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Hi!**_

 ** _PopularRuby: Umm.. hi! How did you get my email address?_**

 _Tell him the truth or just lie? I guess I could do a half truth, half lie._ I thought.

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Your brother gave it to me.**_

 _ **PopularRuby: You're not kidding, right? He never gives my email to girls I don't know.**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: How do you know I'm a girl?**_

 _ **PopularRuby: It's kind of obvious from your username... Anyways, it says you are in love with someone. Who is it?**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Who says that I should tell you? You're a stranger I just met...**_

 _ **PopularRuby: I'm not a stranger to you, am I?**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Yes, you are a stranger.**_

 _ **PopularRuby: If I was a stranger to you, why would you have my email?**_

 _Goddamn! Ruby and his mystery solving skills. Time to come clean, a bit._

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: ok, I'll say the truth. I know you well, I know your weaknesses, I know your strengths, I know basically everything about you. BUT, you don't know 1 damn thing about me. You have forgotten about me._**

 ** _PopularRuby: oh, were you that girl at my doorstep before?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: N-no!_**

 ** _PopularRuby: I bet you were. Your name is Sapphire, right? Nice to meet you._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Nice to meet you again too, Ruby_**

 ** _PopularRuby: SO, why were you at my doorstep?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: I'm sorry but that's classified as confidential information_**

 ** _PopularRuby: Are you sure?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Well, I mean, it isn't really confidential but I don't want to tell you about it._**

 ** _PopularRuby: Ok, I understand._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Hmmm, you're nicer than I remember._**

 ** _PopularRuby: What does that mean?!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Before, you were like your brother_**

 ** _PopularRuby: you're kidding, right?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Nope_**

 ** _PopularRuby: OMG! Ok, that does it. I can't believe I was like him!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Oddly enough, my sister seems to like him_**

 ** _PopularRuby: I know! I saw her before going on a date with him!_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Yeah, my sister is so stupid. She should've done something_**

 ** _PopularRuby: Your sister isn't the stupid one! My brothers the stupidest for not preparing for it._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: My sisters stupider_**

 ** _PopularRuby: My brother is stupider than anyone alive!_**

 ** _SapphielovesHIM: She's stupider!_**

 ** _PopularRuby: He's stupider!_**

Then, I feel a dark aura behind me. I could see my sister giving me evil eyes. "Sapphire?" She said bitterly. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. _Commence death mode!_ "Let me type something." "S-sure! Anytime M-May!" _My sister could sure be scary!_

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Hi! I'm Sapphire's sister and I just want to say that your brother is the stupidest person ever._**

He didn't type. After 10 seconds, he starts typing again.

 _ **PopularRuby: Excuse me, I'm the stupid one here!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Don't tell me it's the stupidest guy alive.**_

 _ **PopularRuby: says the stupidest girl alive**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Says the stupidest boy alive**_

I sweatdrop. I could only imagine Ruby doing the same. Then, (I bet he does this too) I push my sister out of my room and slam the door in her face, locking it for good measure. I could hear her complaining but I just continue chatting.

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Ok, please tell me you did the same thing I did...**_

 _ **PopularRuby: Yep.. my brother is gone!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: I think we can both agree that both of our siblings are very stupid**_

 _ **PopularRuby: Yep...**_

Then, I start laughing. I know he's doing the same thing. Oh, how much fun today was. We continued chatting and we logged off for tonight. I hope we can continue to chat more but for now, tomorrow's going to be a long day!

 **~X~**

 **There you guys go! I have to admit this was my most favourite chapter so far! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Chatting with Ruby!

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was just really busy working on some stories on Wattpad that I forgot I had to upload chapters for here too. So, I am proud to announce that here's chapter 13! I really hope you enjoy this, and please, review.**

 **~X~**

 **Sapphire's POV:**

 _Hmm, I'm bored. I have nowhere to go! or to do!_ I thought and pondered for a moment. _Oh! I have an idea! I'll go chat to Ruby!_ and I instantly got onto my laptop, signed in and prayed that Ruby was on. Sure enough, he was. _YES!_ I cheered and started chatting with him right away.

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM logged on**_

 _ **PopularRuby logged on**_

 _ **PopularRuby: Oh, hey Sapphire, what's up?**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: I was bored so I decided to chat with you.**_

 ** _PopularRuby: Really, hmm? Oh, did you know that your sister is going on a date with my brother soon?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: SHE IS?!_**

 ** _PopularRuby: Yeah, he just told me so..._**

 ** _PopularRuby invited Contest_champion because Contest_champion is being a douchebag._**

 ** _Contest_champion: HEY! That's not true! And it isn't a date Ruby! And don't you dare say so too Sapphire._**

Suddenly, I see May going to her room. _Probably to chat._ I thought and decided to invite her.

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM invited Contestlover_**

 ** _Contestlover: Hey Sapph! What's up?_**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Brendan said you were going on a date later._**

 ** _Contestlover: He said... WHAT?! I'm going to kill you! AND IT ISN'T A DATE!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: It wasn't me, I swear! Ruby said date! I just told him we're going out?_**

 ** _Contestlover: THAT'S EVEN WORSE! THAT MEANS WE'RE DATING YOU IDIOT!_**

 ** _Contest_champion: Going...out... Oh yeah, I forgot it does._**

 ** _Contestlover: You're so stupid._**

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: I feel like the older one when these immature fights happen between them._**

 ** _PopularRuby: Yeah, makes me feel so much older._**

Then I start laughing. Then, I continued chatting.

 ** _SapphirelovesHIM: Hey May, when are you going to stop fighting with Brendan like a married couple._**

 ** _Contestlover: Sapphire..._**

 ** _Contestlover: 1!_**

 _Oh no, this ain't good._ I panicked. _Where to hide? I know! Jump out the window! It'll be totally worth the pain. Or, I could just grab that tree branch over there._ I realized and grabbed it and tried to climb it.

 ** _Contestlover: 2!_**

 _Ok, hurry up Sapphire!_ I tried to encourage myself to go faster and started climbing up into the top of the tree. _I'm so happy I know how to climb trees._ I thought and laid there.

 _ **Contestlover: 3! I'm coming for you Sapphire!**_

Soon enough, my sister comes into my room and couldn't find me there. She sighed and said, "Maybe she's downstairs." and left out of my sight. I sighed until I hear her yelling for me. Then I looked down the tree and see May, standing there with a creepy face and eyes to match. "Why, hello Sapphire! Nice to meet you here!" She says, then continued. "I wonder how'll you like it when you fall off." _Oh no! When it comes to May becoming really angry, she literally has super-human strength. And she's very, very scary!_ I thought. "Fine then, have it your way, hope you like it when you FALL OFF A TALL TREE!" That was when I realized I needed to jump off now. As a cat would do, I jumped off and landed on my legs. I think I sprained my ankle as well in the process.

Suddenly, May looks at me with her normal eyes and says, "Sapphire! OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would actually jump out! Are you ok?" I nod. "I'm fine. I'm worried more about you! What are you going to wear later?! I hear it's warm outside today and it won't be windy... well, maybe just a little bit but STILL! Let's get you a cute dress. Pink or Red or some colour that looks nice on you." I told her. "W-wait what? Me and him are just meeting up somewhere. I don't really need to dress up, do I?" I tsked. "May, May, May. ARE YOU DUMB!? I'll be setting up where you'll both meet. Do you have his phone # so I could call him?" I asked her. She shook her head.

I sigh. "Ok, I'll quickly chat with him. Why don't you go find a swimsuit to wear and some sunblock?" She looks at me curiously. "We're going to the beach, aren't we?" I nod. "NOOOOOOO! Not the beach! Anything but the beach!" I sigh again. "Ok fine, just grab something to wear then." "You're not telling me where we're going?" I give her a smirk. "You'll find out very soon." I told her and went on chat quickly and invited Ruby and Brendan.

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM invited PopularRuby and Contest_champion**_

 _ **PopularRuby: hey Sapphire! What's up?**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Ok, so I'll only chat this once ok? You, me, your brother and May are going to the movies. We'll be at your house soon. Ok? Wear something nice, both of you.**_

 _ **PopularRuby: Do I have to come?**_

 _ **Contest_champion: What's the problem? Fangirls?**_

 _ **PopularRuby: yeah, it's scary!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM: Then just wear a disguise. I need to go get ready now. Remember, movies and me and May we'll come to your house. Ok, bye guys!**_

 _ **SapphirelovesHIM logged off**_

I sat up quickly. _Now what to wear? Oh, I'll wear something blue!_ I thought and when me and May finished dressing up. We went to go walk there. _It was a nice day, so why not?_ I thought as me and May continued eating.

 **When they both made it to Brendan and Ruby's house (May's POV):**

I knock on their door. Soon, I see Brendan come out and Ruby (I guess Ruby anyways) in some weird disguise. "What is up with that disguise? When I said disguise Ruby, I didn't mean that!" Sapphire facepalmed. Ruby's disguise was really messed up **(and you'll never know what it'll look like! Up to you readers to imagine it!)** "You know what Ruby, take off that horrible outfit and wear something more normal!" Brendan told him. He sighs. "I blame all 3 of you if I get attacked by a huge mob." He says bitterly and walked in the house to change.

 **30 minutes later (Sapphire's POV):**

 _Sheesh! How long does it take to change quickly? At least I finally met him._ "Ok, done!" I hear Ruby said and he wears the outfit that I've seen him wear when I met him. "Let's get going! To the movies!" He says. "Ok, but seriously, why'd you take 30 minutes to change?" I complained to him even though I know the answer right away. "You claim to know me, you should know the reason." I sigh. "Sadly." "Wait, what's the reason?" May asks me. "You really, really don't want to know. But long story short, you want a perfect dress, ask Ruby." May looks at me, puzzled. "Oh, so you do know me. Well done Sapphire!" He applauded slowly. "I can tell this'll take a while." Brendan says while we continue walking to the movies.

 **~X~**

 **There you guys have it! Chapter 13! I will be publishing chapter 14 soon where they'll be going to the movies! Stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! Goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14:Movies! And Moving?

**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 14 and I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

 **~X~**

 **At the movies with purchased tickets (Sapphire's POV):**

"D-do we have to go to this movie?" May asks me. "Oh relax, it's fake! Get a grip May!" I told her. "B-but, I'm not one to get scared so easily but, this... this is real! The place is real! The trailer is flipping scary! Everything about this is scary!" She glares at me. "If you make me get nightmares at night... then you're dead." _You know, I don't know which is scarier. May or the movie. Probably... May._ I thought. "Well, let's just get going so we could get this-s over with." Ruby tried to say calmly. I could tell he was actually really scared too. Me and Brendan looked at each other with a smirk. This wasn't such a bad idea... I thought and we all went into the (Booth? What are they called? Rooms? IDK) and sat down to watch the movie.

"Alright! The movie's starting. Good luck you two. And by two, I mean Ruby and May." Brendan said while me and him looked at them, already shivering. Suddenly, the movie started with a scare and May and Ruby already started screaming. ME and Brendan rolled our eyes. We both knew this would be so fake and it's not that scary anyway. We're not even in that forest! **(Writer here: Haha! So, by this clue you should've figured out the movie was this new movie coming out this year called The Forest. I watched the trailer and it wasn't that scary. Except for the fact the place is REAL! That still creeps me out!)**

 _They're both such scaredy-cats._ I thought while looking at May hold on to Brendan and Ruby trying, really, really hard to not jump on me. Suddenly, another scare comes in and Ruby jumps on me and May and him are screaming. When the movie was finally over, Ruby apologized for jumping on me and May doing the same to Brendan. Not that we didn't mind. When they weren't looking, we both smirked at each other as if saying, "Mission accomplished." Then we all exited the movies together.

 **Ash's POV (huh? Where'd this come from?):**

I sigh. _Now's a good time to tell my friends._ And checked to see who's online. Contestlover, SapphirelovesHIM, QueenofKalos, TopCorrdinator and EnergeticBarry were on so I decided to invite them to tell them.

 _ **Champion invited Contestlover, SapphirelovesHIM, QueenofKalos, TopCoordinator and EnergeticBarry**_

 _ **Champion: Hey guys.**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: Hey! What's up?**_

 _ **Champion: I need to tell you guys something.**_

 _ **QueenofKalos: What's wrong?**_

 _ **Contestlover: Yeah, what's wrong.**_ **(Writer here, if you have forgotten, I had a chapter when Ash said he had to leave. It is already passed that month and is now currently January. This is going to be for another reason)**

 _ **Champion: I'm moving.**_

 ** _Everyone: WHATTATWTUHDH_**

 ** _Champion: Yeah..._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Why?_**

 ** _Champion: It just is like that..._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Why'd you have to leave? You were so happy here!_**

 ** _Champion: Yeah, but my mom wants me to move back in with her_**

 ** _QueenofKalos: And it's worth it?_**

 ** _Champion: No, it really isn't but I also have something important to do there..._**

 ** _QueenofKalos: Like what?_**

 ** _Champion: That's confidential. I'm sorry everyone._**

 ** _TopCoordinator: When are you leaving?_**

 ** _Champion: Tomorrow morning. I'm packing up right now and I'm sleeping later._**

 ** _EnergeticBarry: You can't just leave!_**

 ** _Champion: I'm sorry everyone. I just wanted to tell you guys now. I need to start packing again. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Goodbye, everyone._**

 ** _Champion logged off_**

 _Now to continue packing... Why?_ I thought and I shook my head, knowing the reason why I'm ACTUALLY leaving. _I hope I'll be able to see them... one day._ I thought and started packing my stuff.

 **The next morning (Ash's POV):**

Ok, time to go and wait for the plane. I thought. After a few hours, my plane was here and I was about to get up until I hear someone shout, "ASH!" and they ran over to me and hugged me. I looked at the person and she had honey hair. Wait, honey hair? This could be Serena. How did she find out? I didn't chat with her last night. I thought but decided not to ask and hug her back. She looked at me with her ocean-coloured eyes and I realized she was crying. "You don't know how hard it is to say goodbye, Ash." She cried. "I do." I told her back.

"It may be easy to say goodbye for you, Ash. But... it isn't for me." She paused. While she paused, I asked her, "What do you mean?" "You want to know why it's so hard to say goodbye. It's because... because-" I grab her and kissed her right then and there. "I love you." We both said while pulling away. "I'll try to chat with you every night. I promise." "Pinky promise?" She says holding her pinky out while blushing. I grin. "Don't you think we're a little to old for that?" She hmphs.

"Who cares?" She says and I decided to stick out my pinky and we intertwined it together. "I'll try to come back as fast as I can, Serena." "You better Ash." I pulled her in for one more kiss and I got on the plane. Turns out people were watching because when I got on, people were looking at me and even one person told me some fortune. She said, and I quote:

"You have my blessing, young one. You will have a pure heart. You have received a great power. Keep it and many good things will happen."

 _She literally said that. Whatever. I should probably keep that in my mind. You'll never know when I need it._ I thought.

 **~X~**

 **There you have it! Chapter 14! I'll try to upload tomorrow. This is the last chapter I'll make today. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
